


Куда уходит детство

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: миди G-PG [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Timeline? What Timeline?, kid! Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Баки пытается защитить Стива, и это вполне в порядке вещей. Стиву просто нужно разобраться с неожиданными последствиями.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди G-PG [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159
Collections: 4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Куда уходит детство

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: пост ЗС, где Баки уже часть команды.

Стив почему-то очень хорошо помнит момент, когда впервые увидел, как Баки плачет. В детстве, конечно. Он не то чтобы считал Баки совсем уж идеальным, просто тот проходил по очень большому количеству критериев. Был честным, смелым, если не сказать – отважным, нескучным, и уж точно никогда не плакал. Но однажды Стив всего лишь подхватил воспаление легких, а Баки разревелся из-за такой ерунды.

– Просто ма сказала, что на этот раз ты точно представишься, – оправдывался он впоследствии. Стив тогда даже поправлять его не стал. Он совсем не собирался преставляться и даже представить не мог, что Баки будет плакать.

Но сейчас Баки не плачет. Просто стоит, смотрит на Стива огромными серьезными глазами и ждет хоть каких-то разъяснений. А вот Стиву почему-то совсем немножко хочется плакать.

– Кэп, – звучит в наушнике голос Сэма. – У вас там все в порядке? Подозрительно тихо.

– Все под контролем, – произносит Стив, скорее чтобы убедить в этом самого себя.

– Мы где? – тут же шепотом интересуется Баки, как будто голос Стива выводит его из оцепенения. Затем он внимательно смотрит на Стива и, судя по всему, решает, что попасть в категорию «мы» тот пока вообще-то не заслужил. – И ты кто?

Стив тянется к ремешку, отстегивает его и снимает шлем. Он встает перед Баки на одно колено – просто чтобы заглянуть в глаза – и аккуратно, но твердо сжимает плечо. Безотказный жест, всегда работает.

– Не бойся, – произносит тоже шепотом. – Все в порядке.

Наверное, если повторять эту мантру часто, он и сам поверит. Он Капитан Америка, в конце концов. Он кого угодно, включая самого себя, может убедить в чем угодно – ему это не раз удавалось.

– Я и не боюсь. – Баки с интересом оглядывается по сторонам и снова смотрит на Стива. – Просто не понимаю, где мы.

– Мы на задании. – Стив улыбается. Ему очень хочется Баки обнять, но, наверное, это его точно напугает. Где-то вдалеке гремит взрыв, и они синхронно вздрагивают.

– Где Барнс? – Сэм возникает за спиной Стива через мгновение, как всегда готовый прикрыть. Стив очень боится, что скоро и прикрывать-то уже будет нечего.

– Что здесь делает ребенок? – Тони приземляется рядом с ними, и его голос звучит встревоженно. – Мы же проверили периметр, я точно все сканировал еще до высадки. Пятница?

Стив молчит. У него слишком громко стучит в висках. Просто, как обычно, никто ничего не понимает, а вот он все понимает прекрасно.

Баки стоит прямо перед ним – в одежде их далекого детства, которую уже сто лет никто не носит, и с интересом наблюдает, как вокруг него постепенно собираются незнакомые люди. Явно не может решить, кто из приземлившихся его впечатляет больше – Тони или Сэм.

– Вот дела, – говорит Наташа, и Стив готов поспорить, что слышит в ее голосе удивление. Почему-то именно эта фраза окончательно выводит его из оцепенения.

– Ты кто такой, парень? – Тони все не может успокоиться. Дети выбивают его из колеи, это очевидно всем присутствующим, кроме него самого. – Откуда ты тут взялся?

– Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – заученно отвечает Баки. 

Немая сцена длится, кажется, целую вечность. Стив поднимается на ноги и становится перед Баки, пряча его от всех присутствующих с их настойчивыми вопросами. Баки тут же выходит вперед, потому что он ничего не боится и перед ним вообще-то настоящий робот, а кто откажется на него посмотреть?

Сэм присвистывает. Тони отодвигает лицевую панель шлема, и Баки тут же восклицает: «Ого!». Наверное, они изучают друг друга с одинаковым изумлением.

– Как это случилось? Нет. – Тони качает головой. – С вами же постоянно что-то случается. За что мне все это? Вот ключевой вопрос. Я сейчас вызову джет. И полетим разбираться.

– За что **тебе** все это?

– Ты меня понял, Кэп. – Тони внимательно смотрит на Баки. – Мы на миссии. Держись поближе к нам, тут может быть опасно.

– Опасно? – В голосе Баки – сплошной восторг и жажда приключений. – Почему опасно?

– Потому что мы могли разобраться не со всеми плохими парнями.

Наташа усмехается.

Стив поджимает губы. Почему-то, если дело касается детей, Старк тут же приходит к выводу, что это его зона ответственности. При том, что Баки вообще-то лучший друг Стива. И тут речь вовсе не о ревности, а о здравом смысле. Стив не ревнует. Он не ревнует Баки к довольно длинному перечню людей.

– Мне дико любопытно, как так получилось, – произносит Наташа. – Но мы с Уилсоном пока посмотрим, все ли чисто. Не теряйтесь и не паникуйте. – Она подмигивает Баки, и они с Сэмом отправляются вглубь соседней секции базы.

– А кто это? – Баки указывает на Тони, который яростно спорит о чем-то с собственным искусственным интеллектом и при этом очень смахивает на сумасшедшего.

– Да так, – произносит Стив и тут же поправляется: – Это Тони Старк. Он супергерой и поможет нам во всем разобраться.

– А ты тоже супергерой? – Баки пытливо смотрит на Стива, и тот старательно выправляет осанку. Если бы Баки знал, сколько усилий Стив уже просто машинально прикладывает, чтобы хорошо выглядеть в его глазах, он бы, скорее всего, очень долго смеялся.

– Ну, в каком-то смысле. – Стив улыбается. – Сколько тебе лет?

– Почти семь!

– Значит, ты меня, наверное, еще не знаешь. Я Стив Роджерс. Твой лучший друг.

  


  


В джете Баки увязывается за Тони, и Стив не видит в этом ничего удивительного. Так бы сделал любой ребенок на его месте, потому что Тони совершенно точно выглядит как человек, который способен воплотить в реальность любую детскую мечту. И сопротивляется детскому вниманию он максимально пассивно.

– Ревнуешь? – Наташа подсаживается к Стиву и задает самый идиотский вопрос, который вообще можно задать. Если бы Стив все-таки взялся составлять список людей, к которым он совершенно не ревнует Баки, Тони бы, определенно, этот список возглавил. Вообще именно это он и собирается ответить Наташе, но в последнюю минуту почему-то передумывает.

– Нет, просто боюсь, что Баки станет отвлекать, и Тони будет недоволен. Ему быстро надоест отвечать на сто вопросов.

– Только если речь не идет о ста вопросах, касающихся вещей, которые он сделал сам.

Стив складывает руки на груди. Не любит он, когда наставительным тоном говорят с ним.

– Тони должен был уже очень устать от таких вопросов.

– Просто дети спрашивают искренне. И восхищаются обычно искренне. – Наташа пожимает плечами. – Итак, тебе нужно как-то сообщить в двадцать восемь тысяч инстанций о том, что ситуация с бывшим Зимним Солдатом чуточку вышла из-под контроля. Хорошие новости: теперь он точно-точно не представляет угрозы.

– Кстати, об этом. – Сэм садится рядом с Наташей и внимательно смотрит на Стива. – Ты уверен, что это Барнс? Может, это какой-нибудь трюк?

– Абсолютно. – Стив кивает. – Я очень хорошо помню Баки. Мы познакомились с ним немного позже, но он не сильно изменился на тот момент. Я, наверное, даже эту его куртку помню. И к тому же я точно видел, как все произошло. Это определенно Баки, но это не отменяет того, что это какой-то трюк. Ненавижу магические штуки. От всей души.

– И где Тор, когда он так нужен? – Наташа качает головой. Совершенно очевидно, что ситуация не кажется ей критической.

– Неудобно, что он у нас не постоянно в штате, а скорее как приглашенный эксперт. – Сэм внимательно смотрит на Стива. – Так вот, мы хотели предложить тебе помощь с формальными вопросами и всеми инстанциями.

– Вы настоящие друзья.

Сэм с Наташей переглядываются.

– Мы просто делегируем все Клинту. Его травма не мешает ему быть отличным переговорщиком.

– Так что мы будем делать дальше? – Баки подсаживается к Стиву и смотрит вопросительно. – Что у вас была за… миссия?

Стив очень хочет сказать, что нельзя просто так разгуливать по джету, потому что это опасно, но тут ему на глаза попадаются парашюты, потом он ловит на себе взгляд Наташи и решает на этот раз тему замять.

– Мы разбирались с очень плохой организацией. – Наташа берет на себя роль человека, который все разъяснит, Стив – человека, который очень рад, что Баки наконец-то надоело общаться с Тони, а Сэм – ответственного взрослого, который пристегнет Баки ремнем безопасности (по взгляду Баки видно, что это действие вызывает у него негодование, но он пока еще готов вести себя послушно, потому что не ясно, чего можно ждать от Сэма).

– Как я там оказался?

– Ты нам помогал. Но потом что-то произошло, и ты вдруг очень сильно помолодел.

Глаза Баки загораются от мысли, которая явно до этого не приходила ему в голову.

– Я вам помогал? Но вы же супергерои.

– И ты тоже, – тут же произносит Наташа. – Мы не берем дилетантов. Просто работа опасная, вот иногда и происходят необычные вещи.

– Мягко говоря, – вставляет Сэм.

Баки пораженно молчит. Видно, что ему очень хочется спросить, кто такие дилетанты, но не хочется упасть в грязь лицом перед Наташей.

– Тони Старк сказал, что мы полетим к нему в лабораторию. – Он вопросительно смотрит на Стива и переходит на шепот: – У него правда есть лаборатория? Я сначала думал, что он действительно железный, а он обычный.

– Да, это очень разочаровывает, – кивает Стив.

– Что вас разочаровывает? – Тони тут же возникает за его спиной как мстительный призрак всех недооцененных гениев. – Да, у меня есть лаборатория. И она потрясающая. Там мы тебя и рассмотрим повнимательнее. А если ты будешь и дальше сомневаться во мне, придется показать тебя моему другу – огромному зеленому монстру.

По взгляду Баки совершенно ясно, что сомневаться он теперь планирует до победного. Он же не знает, что Тони просто бессовестно блефует.

  


  


Лаборатория Тони вызывает у Баки бурный восторг, иначе и быть не могло. А домой они оба приезжают довольно вымотанные. Хотя «домой», возможно, и не совсем верное слово. Стив все еще арендует квартиру скорее из упрямства. Из упрямой уверенности, что однажды все будет в порядке. Он хотел бы жить здесь вместе с Баки, как когда-то в прошлой жизни, когда все было не то чтобы совсем хорошо, но, как оказалось, вполне неплохо. Здесь бы он все сделал, как они привыкли. Здесь бы он помогал Баки постепенно искать себя – старого, нового – тут уж как пойдет.

Возникла только одна проблема. Баки с ним жить по-старому не хотел. Избегал самой возможности.

Зато маленькому Баки теперь точно не отвертеться.

– Ну вот, тут пока перекантуемся.

Баки согласно кивает и наклоняется, чтобы снять ботинки, но на полпути останавливается.

– Стив, а где моя мама?

Стив пытается сохранить как можно более беззаботное выражение лица.

Светлейшие умы человечества пока ничем не смогли им помочь, только сделали и без того очевидное заключение, что Баки – очень милый. Они провели с ним, кажется, тысячу бесед и пришли к странному выводу: воспоминания Баки путались и переплетались, он почти ничего не знал о двадцать первом веке, кроме каких-то отголосков информации. Крайне расплывчатых.

Стив очень надеялся, что речь о родных зайдет еще не скоро.

– Очень-очень далеко. Понимаешь, тут-то мы с тобой уже совсем взрослые и живем далеко от родителей. И работа у нас секретная, о многом нельзя рассказывать.

Баки кивает. Видно, что ответ Стива его не удовлетворил, и к этому разговору они еще вернутся. Но, по крайней мере, Баки дает ему время, чтобы подготовить версию получше.

Стив забирает у него ветхую курточку, отправляет ее на вешалку и быстро проходит в гостиную. Там стоит единственная фотография, на которой они с Баки вместе в этом новом времени. Где Баки улыбается – практически искренне, где рука Стива лежит на его плечах, и этот жест даже не кажется излишним. И эту фотографию нужно спрятать. Не хватало еще Баки увидеть, что в будущем у него металлическая рука. При условии, что он себя узнает, конечно.

– Что мы будем делать? – Баки заходит в гостиную вслед за Стивом, и тот успевает убрать фотографию только за пазуху. Наверное, вид у него в этот момент ужасно вороватый.

– Мы? – Стив притворно задумывается на пару мгновений, как будто он не успел в деталях продумать план на ближайший день. – Сегодня мы поужинаем и ляжем спать. А завтра будем развлекаться.

Баки улыбается ему щербатой улыбкой.

Стив чувствует, как в груди просыпается что-то очень теплое и доброе. Как и всегда, когда Баки улыбается.

  


  


Вообще он никогда не был хорошим кулинаром. Сэм абсолютно уверен в том, что Стив все делает по инструкции и не вкладывает в процесс душу, а еще, что ему чужд творческий подход. Стив эту теорию считает несусветной чушью, потому что он человек более чем творческий. Как бы там ни было, двадцать первый век предлагает тьму решений в плане еды, поэтому Стив, недолго думая, просто заказывает все через приложение.

За одно он Тони крайне благодарен: по дороге в лабораторию гений механики, электроники и всего остального взял на себя подавляющую часть вопросов о технике, и теперь Баки намного спокойнее смотрит на телефон, телевизор, ноутбук и микроволновку. Но кое-что не дает ему покоя.

– А как меня называют в команде? – спрашивает он, когда Стив наливает ему яблочного сока и от неожиданности добрую половину проливает мимо стакана. По взгляду Баки становится очевидно, что он все сильнее сомневается в Стивовых супергеройских способностях.

– У тебя секретный позывной. Я не могу его сказать.

– Позывной? Это как Железный Человек? Почему ты даже мне не можешь его сказать?

– Про Железного Человека все знают. Уже давно. А твой не знают. А вдруг ты проболтаешься? И тогда – все.

Стив замолкает. Баки забирает у него сок и смотрит во все глаза.

– Я обещаю, что никому не проболтаюсь.

Стив наклоняется к нему поближе и практически шепчет:

– В команде мы тебя тоже зовем Баки.

Вид у Баки настолько разочарованный, как будто Стив обманул его самые лучшие ожидания. А еще он прекрасно понимает, что логика у Стива получается какая-то кривая.

– И что в этом секретного? Меня так кто только не зовет. И давно.

– И это очень неплохой позывной. У меня вот Капитан Америка. – Стив улыбается, а Баки откровенно смеется, без малейшего зазрения совести. – Нелепый?

– Ага. Ты только не обижайся! – Баки широко зевает. День у него получился долгий.

Стив знает две вещи: ему нужно позаботиться о спальных местах. Но самому ему вряд ли удастся уснуть.

  


  


В два часа ночи он все еще лежит в своей комнате, пустым взглядом смотрит в потолок и прокручивает в голове воспоминания прошедшего дня.

Баки – взрослый Баки – сторонится его в этой новой жизни, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии кинуться вперед, когда считает, что Стиву угрожает опасность. С одной стороны, если бы ребята из Гидры не были такими любителями собирать всякий магический хлам, все могло бы закончиться в разы хуже. Это могло быть настоящее оружие.

А так в памяти остались яркая вспышка и момент, когда сердце пропустило удар при виде знакомого невысокого силуэта.

Стив закрывает глаза.

Если… как только все вернется на круги своя, он Баки ни на какие миссии больше не возьмет. Сколько бы тот ни просил.

Стив тихо вздыхает. Самовнушение тут не сработает. Баки попросит – и он сделает что угодно.

Но если Баки что и заслужил по-настоящему, так это возможность получить несколько максимально счастливых детских дней.

  


  


– И как мы собираемся развлекаться? – Почему-то все остальные в команде Стива считают, что тот развлекаться совсем не умеет. Тони Старк прямо так и сказал. А еще Баки заметил, что они иногда говорят друг другу «не будь как Кэп», когда речь идет о чем-то ужасно занудном. Это заставляет Баки усомниться в способности Стива развлекаться весело.

В его положении нельзя не обращать внимания на такие важные детали. Иногда ему кажется, что он помнит и Стива, и все, что их окружает. Но ощущение это очень странное. Так что с развлечениями точно лучше перестраховаться. Поэтому перед Стивом он предстает в полной боевой готовности. 

Утром Стив говорит с кем-то через… телефон, поэтому Баки вполне успевает одеться – Тони Старк еще накануне отдал ему новую одежду, чтобы он не очень выделялся, – причесаться и даже пару раз нетерпеливо дернуть Стива за рубашку. Он и сам бы спокойно мог все осмотреть, тут не может возникнуть никаких проблем. Просто Стив кажется хорошим парнем, но немного грустным, и Баки совсем не хочется бросать его одного. Это будет попросту нечестно. И Стив не должен быть совсем уж пропащим. Он ведь сказал Баки, что они – лучшие друзья, а Баки просто не мог облажаться в выборе лучшего друга. Значит, Стив должен уметь развлекаться.

В конце концов Стив заканчивает разговаривать, осматривает его и отправляет умываться. Ну конечно. Как он мог не подумать?

– И куда мы пойдем?

– Сначала позавтракаем. Тут недалеко есть одно местечко, которое тебе нравилось.

Стив не обманывает, местечко действительно оказывается замечательным. Во-первых, это кафе, а в них Баки бывать пока не доводилось (вроде бы), во-вторых, в нем есть огромное окно во всю стену, через которое можно смотреть на улицу и прохожих. А это дело Баки безумно нравится. В-третьих, Стив заказывает ему молочный коктейль, и эта штука оказывается одной из самых лучших вещей, которые Баки когда-либо пробовал.

– И мы сюда ходим часто? Каждый день?

Стив улыбается ему в ответ, как он улыбается, когда хочет сделать вид, что ему весело. Но получается просто ужасно.

– Нет, не очень часто, Бак.

– Почему? Ты занят?

– Да нет, ты знаешь… то одно, то другое.

Голос у Стива становится все печальнее. Баки понятия не имеет, как его развеселить и что тот имеет в виду, когда говорит «то одно, то другое», но ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы Стив грустил. Он быстро пододвигает к нему свой коктейль.

– На, выпей. Это просто вкуснятина.

Стив послушно отпивает и улыбается немного менее печально.

Потом им с Баки приносят блинчики, и, только попробовав первый, Баки принимает решение, от которого не собирается отступаться ни в коем случае:

– Стив, мы сюда будем часто ходить. И сейчас, и когда я повзрослею.

– Ты мне обещаешь?

Баки смотрит на Стива удивленно. Как можно шутить с такими вещами? Иногда Стив спрашивает очень странные вещи.

– Конечно. Зуб даю!

– Я это запомнил. Тогда доедай, у нас впереди еще много дел.

Баки чувствует нарастающее нетерпение. Рядом со Стивом вообще-то всегда интересно. А те, кто считает, что он не умеет развлекаться, просто ничего не понимают. Если его еще когда-нибудь позовут в лабораторию или на миссию, он им это обязательно скажет. Каждому. И рыжеволосой леди, и надоедливому с крыльями, и – особенно – Тони Старку.

– А куда мы пойдем?

– Сэм сказал, что я не должен губить твое детство и просто обязан сводить на какой-нибудь мультфильм, а не таскать по музеям. Как будто я собирался! Так что пойдем в кино.

Баки удовлетворенно кивает.

– А потом? – Ему очень не хочется быть наглым, но почему-то в эту секунду кажется, что у Стива можно выпросить практически что угодно. Возможно, даже без «практически».

Тот смотрит на него пару мгновений и наконец улыбается совсем-совсем по-настоящему.

– Аттракционы.

– А потом?

– А потом мы посмотрим, будем ли в силах еще развлекаться или продолжим завтра.

Баки очень хочется спросить, что произойдет, если, например, на город нападут? Стиву же придется все бросить и бежать переодеваться в свой супергеройский костюм… В то же время ему кажется, что он на верном пути к тому, чтобы наконец-то Стива развеселить, поэтому он решает пока не вспоминать про возможные нападения.

  


  


К вечеру Баки выглядит вымотанным и слегка сбитым с толку.

Он – самостоятельный парень, а потому честно умывается и переодевается в пижаму, которую ему накануне подарил Тони (с единорогами, тут в выборе не могло быть никаких сомнений).

– Так что? – Он вопросительно смотрит на Стива, когда они встречаются в гостиной. – Мне пора спать?

Совершенно очевидно, что он ждет от Стива ответа «нет». Еще с утра Стив дал себе обещание, что не будет потакать всем прихотям маленького Баки, но дается ему это с огромным трудом. А Баки это явно чувствует и пользуется без малейшего зазрения совести. Стив был бы совершенно не против, если бы он так делал всегда. Кошмар какой-то.

Вот только сейчас Баки уже точно пора спать. К тому же вид у него с каждой секундой все более потерянный.

Стив улыбается – мягко, насколько может, – подхватывает Баки на руки и слегка прижимает к себе. Баки доверчиво прижимается к нему в ответ. Наверное, дня, проведенного наедине, должно было хватить.

– Что-то не так? Устал?

Баки закусывает губу и старается не смотреть Стиву в глаза.

– Все отлично! Мне ужасно понравилось! – Вот еще. Будет он Стиву жаловаться. Никогда такого не было.

Стив обнимает его чуть крепче. 

– Ты мне можешь сказать, Бак. Я твой друг. Вдруг я могу помочь?

Баки молчит еще пару мгновений. Только сопит сосредоточенно. И никак не может решиться. Взрослого Баки за это иногда хочется убить.

– Я немного скучаю по своим. Нет… – Баки смотрит на Стива и мотает головой. – Я очень рад, что ты со мной. Ты очень хороший, Стив. Просто не хватает мамы, и Бекки, и… и даже па не хватает.

Стив аккуратно гладит Баки по спине. Ему больше ничего не остается.

– У тебя тут много друзей, у меня тоже есть друзья. Ну… были, а теперь я даже не знаю, можно ли им со мной общаться. И по ним тоже немного скучаю. 

Стив кивает. Конечно, у Баки были друзья. Много друзей, и приятелей, и даже заклятых врагов. Это у Стива с друзьями было туговато, пока не появился один, но самый лучший. И родные у Баки были. И, конечно, он скучает. Просто никогда не говорит Стиву об этом. Не жалуется.

– Я сделаю все-все, что ты захочешь. Вот что угодно, обещаю. – Стив уверен, что у него абсолютно неправильная методика воспитания, которая сыплется к чертям при малейшей возможности. Но что он может поделать?

– А если у тебя не получится?

– У меня очень многое получается. Ты только скажи.

– Хорошо. – Баки пару секунд смотрит на Стива оценивающе, снова закусывает губу, как будто что-то решает. – А ты мне можешь почитать?

– Конечно. Все, что скажешь.

– А можешь мне завтра показать, как ходишь на руках?

– Могу и сегодня показать, это очень легко. – Стив относит Баки в комнату и опускает на кровать. – А еще знаешь, что я подумал?

– Понятия не имею!

– Ты ведь можешь здесь завести новых друзей. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о своих тех друзьях.

Баки улыбается и качает головой.

– Я знаю, что это так не работает. – Стив зажигает ночник. – Но можно попробовать.

Баки согласно кивает. Он всегда готов дать Стиву шанс попробовать, и это подкупает.

Конечно, у Стива нет детских книг. У него вообще преступно мало любых книг, потому что двадцать первый век преступно обходится с самим понятием чтение. К счастью, у этого века картинок и медиа есть козырь в рукаве, благодаря которому можно получить любые книги на любом устройстве.

На его прошлый день рождения, кажется, каждый, с кем он общается, посчитал, что ему обязательно нужен планшет (исключение составили Наташа, которая обошлась пластинками, и Тор, который попросту отсутствовал).

Планшет он вручает Баки, но заканчивается все тем, что историю они выбирают вместе, чтобы и самому Стиву не было скучно.

Он успевает прочесть около двух глав «Удивительного волшебника из страны Оз», когда Баки засыпает.

  


  


Утром Стив просыпается раньше Баки и долго не может понять, куда ему деть нервную энергию. Тони обещал во всем разобраться, но ведь он и сам должен что-то делать.

В который раз он сетует, что у них нет никакой связи с Тором, и что асы не обладают каким-нибудь межпространственным средством связи. Или обладают, но не делятся технологией.

Он готов идти искать Тора, готов отправляться в Тибет, где – по слухам из Интернета – живут монахи-колдуны. Он никогда не стал бы доверять подобным росказням, если бы вся его жизнь не была похожа на одну большую сетевую байку. Тут уж невольно начнешь задумываться.

Он готов нестись куда угодно ровно до момента, пока Баки не появляется из своей комнаты, сонно потирая глаза, и не сообщает, что было бы неплохо позавтракать там же, где они делали это вчера.

  


  


– Ваш сын?

– Племянник. – Стив очень надеется, что никто на улице его не узнает, потому что племяннику у Стива Роджерса взяться неоткуда. Впрочем, как и сыну.

Баки заводит друзей мастерски. Во-первых, потому что он в том возрасте, когда для шапочного знакомства достаточно просто предложить дружбу. Во-вторых, потому что это Баки, а с Баки просто невозможно не подружиться.

У Стива в кармане вибрирует телефон, и он кидает быстрый взгляд на дисплей.

«Есть тут один дедок», – гласит сообщение от Тони. Тони умеет рекламировать коллег по цеху так, как будто речь идет о высокопрофессиональных наркодилерах.

Стив набирает ответное сообщение и старательно гонит от себя мысль, которая не дает ему покоя с того самого момента, когда все началось. Когда он увидел маленького Баки, застывшего в клубах пыли.

У Баки есть новые друзья, и они уже играют в догонялки, и он выглядит вполне довольным жизнью, даже когда падает и раздирает коленку. Идет к Стиву слегка прихрамывая, и тому уже совершенно очевидно, что им придется проходить испытание мазью от ушибов.

Но Баки улыбается ему, а за его улыбку Стив все еще готов отдать что угодно.

  


  


– Ты видел, как я его? Видел?

Баки достаточно самостоятельный, чтобы самому разбираться с одеждой, но он слишком возбужден событиями небольшой уличной игры, из-за чего Стиву все-таки приходится помогать ему с кроссовками.

Телефон звонит в самый неподходящий момент, но на том конце Тони, и он не может не взять трубку.

– Короче, есть специалист, который с некоторой долей вероятности поможет в вашей деликатной проблеме. Тут вопрос в том, как его на это уговорить. Я и сам мастер переговоров, но мне тут пришло в голову, что есть у меня еще один знакомый оратор и не заняться ли нам этим вместе?

– Я не знаю, Тони, – тихо говорит Стив, и на пару мгновений на другой стороне воцаряется задумчивое молчание.

– Ты не знаешь, можно ли отнести тебя к мастерам переговоров? С тобой всегда проще согласиться, чем отказаться. Топорная методика, но работает безотказно…

– Может быть, и не надо?

– Что не надо? – Голос Тони звучит слегка устало. – Обычно тебе все надо. К тому же позарез.

– Может, не надо ему взрослеть? У него есть шанс быть счастливым. А о несчастьях даже не знать.

– Ты совсем дурак, что ли? – Тони вздыхает. – Это не вопрос. Это утверждение. Ты совсем дурак. Он рядом с тобой счастлив. Не обращал внимания?

Стив молчит. Баки рядом с ним… сложно. И для этого есть немало причин.

– Слушай, Кэп, такие вещи в любом случае решать не тебе. И ты ведь осознаешь, что если Барнс останется в таком состоянии, то ты в каком-то смысле его потеряешь? Часть его просто исчезнет.

– Понимаю.

Стив прекрасно все понимает. Он думает об этом уже слишком долго. Он потеряет Баки. В каком-то смысле. Он в каком-то смысле уже его потерял. И что его потери в сравнении с тем, что Баки сможет прожить жизнь, не наполненную ужасами войны?

– Черт, я ведь не нанимался психологом для Капитана Америки. Зачастую мне самому не помешал бы хороший психолог. Просто поверь мне, Барнс бы очень не порадовался тому, в каком направлении пошли сейчас твои мысли.

– Ты не можешь этого знать.

– Какие-то вещи просто очевидны. Ладно, я сам свяжусь с Пимом, потому что ты ничего нормально сделать не можешь. Потом не благодари.

Тони прерывает связь, и Стив делает глубокий вдох. Ему просто нужно все обдумать. Он только забывает поговорку о том, что беда не приходит одна.

– Ты мне соврал. – Баки стоит посреди гостиной, и у него в руках какая-то бумажка, в которой Стив тут же узнает их совместную фотографию и которую Баки собирается использовать против него как вещественное доказательство. – Ты мне говорил, что мы с тобой лучшие друзья, но ты не хочешь, чтобы я взрослел. Значит, не хочешь, чтобы я помогал вам? И не хочешь, чтобы был с тобой?

– Нет. – На мгновение Стив даже теряется. Разве он хоть чем-то мог натолкнуть Баки на мысль, что не хочет быть с ним? – Послушай, все не так.

Он подходит к Баки и присаживается рядом с ним на корточки. Видит, что в серых глазах уже горит обида.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был в опасности. Правда.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогал?

– Вовсе нет. Просто у нас правда опасная работа, и иногда я за всех переживаю.

– Из-за нее у меня такая рука? Почему ты мне не сказал?

Стив берет Баки за плечи. В детском голосе все больше обиды и разочарования. Это последнее, что он хотел бы сделать – обидеть и разочаровать маленького Баки. Да нет, любого Баки.

– Мы можем просто поговорить? Не сердись на меня, я все объясню.

– Ты мне ничего не говоришь. Только говоришь, что это секрет, или так говоришь, что ничего не понятно! Я больше не хочу с тобой разговаривать!

Он скидывает руки Стива и даже толкает его в грудь. Еще несколько секунд смотрит гневно, а потом разворачивается и убегает к себе в комнату.

Стив некоторое время просто смотрит в пространство. Больше всего он хочет уберечь Баки от нечестности окружающего мира, но у него это никогда не получалось. И, пожалуй, ему просто стоит начать с себя.

Почему Баки так разозлила мысль, что Стив не хочет, чтобы он был рядом? Откуда она вообще могла взяться у ребенка, который всегда был нужен? Стив трет пальцами переносицу. От взрослого Баки, который боится быть ненужным, но никогда об этом не говорит.

Тугой клубок в груди наконец слегка ослабевает. Тони совершенно прав. Он не имеет ни малейшего права принимать за Баки такие решения.

Он наливает воды в чайник и достает молоко и какао. Баки – дворовый мальчишка. Об этом Стив в курсе, как никто другой. Ему ничто не помешает убежать на улицу и весь день провести в компании новых друзей. Но он так не делает. Просто запирается в комнате – сердитый, обиженный, не доверяющий больше Стиву, да еще и с разбитой коленкой.

Стив делает какао очень тщательно. Это должно быть хорошее примирительное какао, потому что Баки наверняка готов дать Стиву еще один шанс, но его еще нужно заслужить.

Стив стучится в закрытую дверь. Сначала тихо, и ответа не следует. И тогда он стучит настойчивее.

Он любит Баки и с легкостью может рассказать, за что. Его Баки добрый и не будет сердиться бесконечно. А еще он смелый, и ему хватит смелости принять все недостатки Стива. А еще он отзывчивый, и стояние Стива под дверью быстро заставит его сменить гнев на милость.

– Пожалуйста, давай поговорим? Можно мне войти?

С момента, как Баки убежал, прошло уже слишком много времени, чтобы оно не казалось ребенку вечностью. Стиву самому кажется именно так, а он довольно терпеливый.

Дверь открывается, и Баки стоит на пороге – действительно сердитый. Даже не смотрит Стиву в глаза.

– Пожалуйста, Бак. Ты должен меня простить. Я сам не все понимаю, поэтому не могу объяснить правильно.

– Ты взрослый, ты должен все понимать.

– Неправда. – Стив качает головой. – Взрослые очень часто ничего не понимают. Разве ты не согласен?

Баки молчит. Смотрит куда-то мимо Стива, но хотя бы дверь не закрывает.

– Послушай, я тебя правда очень люблю. И очень хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, но и чтобы был рядом со мной, тоже хочу. Это сложный выбор, и не мне его делать. Даже Тони на меня за это ругался. – Стив протягивает Баки телефон. – Видишь, сколько сообщений? До сих пор ругается.

– Ты их читал?

– Нет. Но можем вместе почитать. Там будет сказано, что я дурак, каких поискать. Можешь не сердиться?

Баки тянется к нему, и Стив быстро подхватывает его на руки.

– Ты меня тоже прости.

Баки утыкается ему в плечо, и, кажется, плачет. Стиву остается только гладить его по голове.

– Я знаю, вокруг все незнакомое и непонятное. И от этого устаешь. Но я рядом, я помогу во всем разобраться. Не плачь, пожалуйста.

Стив не знает, что делать. Мир маленького Баки рушится, а он ничем не может помочь.

– Ну ты чего? Так расстроился? Но все не так уж плохо, правда. Может быть, у тебя коленка болит?

– Я… – Баки наконец смотрит на него – совершенно заплаканными глазами. – Я не… не хотел на тебя кричать. И… и… я не хотел тебя ударить. П-прости меня.

Стив прижимает его к себе изо всех сил.

«Я не хотел тебя ударить».

До какой же степени его бедный, потерянный Баки не хочет причинять боль. Он почти уверен, что этот страх тоже у ребенка возник не просто так.

– Все хорошо, Бак, честно. Я не врал, когда говорил, что мы с тобой друзья. Ты мой лучший друг, и я тебя люблю и совсем на тебя не сержусь.

– Х-хорошо.

– Мир?

– Да. – Баки приходится приложить усилие, но ему все-таки удается улыбнуться.

– Пойдем. Нам надо разобраться с твоей коленкой…

– Не надо!

– А еще я сделал нам какао, и оно скоро совсем остынет.

  


  


Небо за окном разрезает вспышка молнии, и Баки непроизвольно вздрагивает.

Он не знает, в чем дело. Его никогда не пугала гроза, он вообще почти ничего не боится, а если и боится – то серьезных вещей. Стив зря ничего ему не рассказывает, но с этим они разберутся позже. Почему-то сейчас каждая вспышка за окном отдается в животе чем-то неприятным, холодным, отчего хочется спрятаться под одеяло, хотя и это совсем не помогает.

Еще очень хочется разбудить Стива, чтобы он просто побыл рядом, пока гроза не закончится. Но Стив гордится их дружбой и явно гордится тем, какой Баки смелый. Как можно показать Стиву, что он боится такой ерунды? Гроза ведь так далеко, она не сможет его достать.

Баки ждет, когда все утихнет, но погода за окном только ухудшается. Наконец он слышит совсем громкий и близкий раскат грома и не выдерживает – выскакивает из под одеяла, подбегает к двери и тянет на себя.

К счастью, Стива будить не приходится. Тот и так не спит, стоит на кухне и смотрит в холодильник.

– Что случилось? – Он закрывает дверцу и в два шага подходит к Баки. – Не уснуть?

В другой ситуации Баки ни за что бы себе такого не позволил, но сейчас он тянется к Стиву, чтобы тот быстрее взял его на руки. Сразу становится не так страшно. Рядом со Стивом вообще почти никогда не страшно.

– Все хорошо? Ты из-за чего-то расстроился?

Баки мотает головой. Признаваться в трусости не хочется. Но он вздрагивает, когда за окном в очередной раз вспыхивает молния.

Стив гладит его по спине.

– Как я мог не подумать про грозу? Прости, Бак. Я такой дурак иногда.

– Я не боюсь. Мне просто не нравится.

Стив заглядывает ему в глаза и улыбается. По-настоящему. Интересно, ему кто-нибудь говорил, что когда он улыбается не по-настоящему – это очень заметно?

– Я знаю. Но ты тоже знай, что все чего-то боятся. Ничего плохого в этом нет.

– И ты? – Это предположение кажется Баки сумасшедшим. Стив не может чего-то бояться, он не как обычные люди. Жаль, что сам Баки так облажался и показал ему свою трусость. Может, после такого ему и правда не место в супергероях.

– Конечно, боюсь.

Баки смотрит на Стива удивленно. Трудно в такое поверить.

– Чего ты боишься?

– Я много чего боюсь.

– Ну скажи!

– Не могу. – Стив качает головой. – Нельзя рассказывать про страхи, чтобы они не передавались.

Гроза за окном все никак не утихает, но со Стивом Баки гораздо спокойнее. Пока они разговаривают, по крайней мере.

– Расскажи. Я не начну того же самого бояться, обещаю.

– Я тебе потом расскажу, когда гроза закончится. А теперь давай решим, чем займемся. – Стив направляется в гостиную, и это очень хорошо. Значит, он точно не погонит Баки спать.

– Ты не забудешь?

– Не забуду. Я вообще ничего никогда не забываю. Ну, чем займемся? Хочешь, почитаю тебе?

Баки мотает головой и смотрит на Стива. То, что творится за окном, беспокоит его все меньше.

– Хочу мультик.

– Хорошо. – Стив сажает его на диван и дает одеяло. – Посмотрим что-нибудь и пойдем спать.

– Ты со мной посмотришь?

– Конечно.

Стив отдает ему пульт и садится рядом. С ним Баки не будет бояться никакой грозы. Одна беда – спать начинает хотеться прямо в ту же секунду. Но Баки уверен, что с этой напастью он справится. Засыпать в момент, когда Стив готов сидеть с ним ночь напролет, – это попросту преступление.

  


  


Стив успевает смягчить удар только в самый последний момент, но это все равно не помогает. Баки держится рукой за щеку, смотрит на него и почему-то смеется.

Стиву нужно две секунды, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Жаль, что его рефлексам время вообще не требуется.

– Что смешного?

– Я был уверен, что все будет наоборот. – Баки убирает руку от лица, и вроде бы все выглядит не так уж плохо. Только нужно обязательно лед приложить. – Это ты меня дернешь в какой-нибудь неподходящий момент, и я тебе врежу. А вот как все обернулось.

– Я не хотел. – Стив трет глаза и пытается вложить в интонацию максимум сожаления. – Ты как?

– Жить буду. Не знал, что тебя так опасно будить. Я учту.

– Я не про это. Я про то, как ты вообще. Но мне правда жаль, показалось, к нам кто-то вломился. Сначала показалось.

Баки прикладывает к месту удара левую руку. Странное колдовство (Стив уверен, что вся ситуация не имеет к науке никакого отношения, иначе светлейшие умы уже давно бы во всем разобрались) честно вернуло ему Баки в том же виде, из которого пару дней назад омолодило: в форме, с бионической рукой и сажей на щеке (на другой щеке стараниями Стива у него скоро расцветет синяк, так что будет симметрично). И почему-то он не делает попыток уйти в душ и переодеться, просто сидит и смотрит на Стива, как будто пытается что-то для себя решить.

– Правда, Бак, я не хотел. Это рефлекс.

Баки в ответ только усмехается. Стив в этот момент понимает, что ужасно скучал по нему.

Как уже начинает скучать по нему-же-но-семилетнему. Замкнутый круг.

– Не бери в голову. У меня же такие же рефлексы.

Он вдруг подается к Стиву, обнимает поперек груди и голову устраивает на плече. И у того снова кровь стучит в висках так, что соображать трудно. Баки еще ни разу не давал им такого шанса с самого момента их первой встречи в этом новом времени. Хорошо, что руки все помнят прекрасно и тут же прижимают к себе в ответ.

– Так как тебе возвращение в детство? – Голос звучит хрипло. Как всегда спросонья.

– Честно говоря, я не помню всех деталей. Это как очень яркий сон или события, которые были уже давным-давно.

– Это, может быть, и к лучшему.

– Нет, я, кстати, кое-что помню, Стив. – Баки поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза, и в его взгляде на секунду мелькает что-то озорное. – Ты мне все разрешал.

– Неправда! – Стив добавляет в голос разумную долю наставительности. – Я сразу решил, что буду разрешать не больше девяноста пяти процентов того, что ты захочешь.

– Мне кажется, там были добрых девяносто семь или восемь процентов.

Они смеются, и Баки снова кладет голову Стиву на плечо, и глупое сердце, которое постоянно о чем-то беспокоится, начинает потихоньку успокаиваться. Стиву тоже нужно, чтобы Баки кое-что разрешил. Всего лишь посидеть так вечность-другую.

– Чтобы ты знал, на самом деле я не боюсь грозы. И у меня нет никаких проблем с электричеством. Просто немного неприятно.

– Я боюсь грузовиков с бревнами, – вдруг произносит Стив. – То есть, конечно, не боюсь, это скорее тоже неприятно. Но если приходится ехать за ними по трассе, каждый раз думаю, что буду делать, если бревна вдруг начнут вываливаться.

Баки обнимает его чуть крепче, и это определенно успех.

– Я думал, ты скажешь, что за меня боишься.

– Это само собой.

Рука Стива оказывается в волосах Баки, и тот не сопротивляется. Если совершать экспансию постепенно, может быть, в какой-то момент можно будет забрать себе вообще все.

– Нам нужно будет во всем этом разобраться. Из-за чего все снова как было?

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Может, есть какой-то срок? Три дня поиграли – и хватит. – Он удобнее устраивает голову на плече Стива. – Мне нужно будет все-таки принять душ. Рано или поздно.

– А потом?

– А потом переодеться во что-то попроще и приятнее боевой формы.

– Я тебе что-нибудь выделю. А потом?

Баки снова приподнимает голову, смотрит на него и улыбается.

– Я пытаюсь вспомнить весь свой список дел, который я составил. – Он прикрывает глаза. Вообще-то у Стива тоже есть собственный список – вещей, о которых им обязательно нужно поговорить. Но он не собирается сразу вываливать это на Баки. – Мне нужно всем и каждому рассказать, какой ты классный и как умеешь развлекаться. Я вчера уснул посреди мультфильма и теперь без понятия, чем он закончился. И… стой, мы должны пойти позавтракать. Точно!

– Значит, ты готов снова дать нам шанс, да? Ну хотя бы вместе завтракать.

– Я тебе все равно уже разболтал все, что мог… и… Ну да, короче.

– А ты готов дать нам шанс как друзьям или как раньше?

– Стив! – В голосе Баки сквозит возмущение. – Тебе дай палец, ты руку откусишь!

– Ну да, так и есть.

Баки как будто не понимает, что уже попался, и Стив спрашивает у него, чтобы формально соблюсти все условности. Стив целует его аккуратно и неторопливо, потому что это лучшее ощущение на свете. А когда снова смотрит на Баки, у того так горят глаза, что речи не может быть ни о каких сожалениях.

На столе вибрирует телефон, и они переглядываются.

– Это Тони.

– Ты ему не позвонил, да?

– Бак, ты же сам видел, что нет. Он все придумал, я просто чувствую, что он уже все сам придумал.

– Ну… придется поблагодарить и сказать, что нам уже не надо.

Стив берет телефон с журнального столика и протягивает Баки.

– Ты можешь с ним поговорить?

– Я могу сказать, что взрослых нет дома.

Они целуются еще раз – для храбрости. И еще раз для закрепления результата. К тому моменту телефон давно перестает звонить.

– Тебе придется поговорить с Тони, пока за нами не выслали боевых дронов. – Баки зевает и с места так и не сдвигается. – Потом душ, а потом пойдем завтракать. Наверное.


End file.
